


By my side

by Kyumika



Category: Fatal Twelve (Visual Novel), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Arknights AU, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Day 12: Another WorldEven if the world detests her, for who she is and what she has become. Even if she loses her place in society for becoming a so-called ‘monster’. She still had a place in the world.And that place was by Rinka’s side.
Relationships: Mishima Miharu/Shishimai Rinka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash February





	By my side

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't supposed to do Femslash Feb this year but we just happened to do some creative writing in English class the other day so I decided to finish it and post it as a fic because why the hell not lol.
> 
> Been playing Arknights for at least 8 hours a day for the last week and I'm pretty sure I need help. I'm not 100% on the lore so I'll probably come back to this fic in a year and bully myself over it. 
> 
> Add me on Arknights: Kyumari#6810

Bombs rained. Windows shattered. Buildings collapsed. Screams of terror plagued the streets. A cacophony of gunfire, arson and sirens blended with the widespread smoke and despair. The ‘Catastrophe’ had arrived.

They sat huddled together with a thin blanket draped over their shoulders in the small, yet fairly spacious basement. Enough for two people for sure. It was more comfy this way, Rinka believed. Every now and then, Miharu would shuffle slightly to the side, conscious of their proximity, only to be pulled back even closer to Rinka’s small frame. It had been officially established mutually that they were dating, yet it wouldn’t have been strange for Miharu to act this way. She was an Infected after all. She remembered the time she had first noticed the crystallisation of Originium on her wrists and wanted to run away and end it all. There was no place for the Infected in Chernobog, as expressed through the propaganda. It didn’t go past Rinka though, who saw past her awkwardness before she even knew it, despite having the inability to pick up on Miharu’s almost obsessive love for her back when they were younger. But once again, Rinka saved her. Miharu’s already died twice in her life, once of her own accord. Rinka wasn’t going to let the third happen.

Then she realised. Even if the world detests her, for who she is and what she has become. Even if she loses her place in society for becoming a so-called ‘monster’. She still had a place in the world.

And that place was by Rinka’s side.

Despite Rinka reiterating that every time Miharu shifted, even just slightly, she refused to give in to Rinka’s desire for closeness. It is not as if she didn’t want to hug her and kiss her, but her worry for Rinka’s safety as a non-infected was above all. Though it seemed like only Miharu cared about that.

“Miharu, I’ve already said that I don’t care if I get infected or whatever.” Rinka whispered, linking her arm with her girlfriend’s. “I’ll be fine as long as I’m with you.”

Flustered, Miharu turned her face away from Rinka, unable to hide her blushes, but stayed put. “But you’ll have to spend your whole life in hiding, like me. You won’t be able to live a normal life ever again.”

“I’m always underground with you anyway. What difference will it make?” Rinka clasped her small hands around Miharu’s. _Mm, warm._ She thought. _Even though we have gloves on, so I can’t really tell._

Miharu didn’t have a reply as she wasn’t wrong. It hadn’t been long since Miharu realised that she became infected, but from spending so much time in such close proximity to an Infected, Rinka had already received the amount of dosage that would cause herself to become infected, probably. Too tired to argue, Miharu decided that just one time shouldn’t cause too much harm and decided to let Rinka do what she’s been craving for the past month. “No skin contact though. Or anything of the sort.”

Rinka agreed, feeling like this was the furthest she could push the boundaries and settled for fiddling around with a couple of Miharu’s golden locks, plaiting them together, like she did with her dolls when she was very young; a time she hardly remembers. Even if she doesn’t seem like that kind of person now to play around with dolls, every girl had that phase, even Rinka.

They spent the next couple of hours doing whatever they felt like doing, not that there was much to do at all in the basement, occasionally munching on a ration bar. Other than that, they just had to wait, bathing in each other’s presence.

“Hey Mi-“

Footsteps and muffled shouts pierced the silence. It was quiet, but they could just about make out the order. “Search every room! Kill every last one of them!”

The entry to the basement was a trap door, which wasn’t easy to find, yet knowing the Reunion, it would be surprising if they missed it, especially with those Originium trackers they had. Sighing, Miharu stood up. She wasn’t going to let Rinka do all the protecting in this relationship. She subtly slipped a pistol into Rinka’s lap and picked up the MP5 stored in a cabinet. “I’ll be back. Promise. Just wait here until everything’s over.”

It wasn’t like Miharu had absolute confidence over her survival. In fact, it was more than likely that she was going to die, but it was worth it, if she could protect Rinka this one time. It wasn’t as if she didn’t have her own escape plans though, to delay her inevitable death. Worst-case scenario, she dies, but there’s always the chance she could join the Reunion as a cast-off Infected.

Following suit, Rinka snatched her girlfriend’s hand. “Hey Miharu. I’m not gonna let you go alone. You knew I was going to say this, didn’t you?” Deep inside, Rinka knew that the most logical decision would be to send Miharu out alone, but she did swear to protect Miharu from dying the third time, so waiting wouldn’t be an option.

“Rinka. I’ll be fine. I’m going to protect you this time and I don’t plan on throwing my own life away either.” Miharu said, without even turning to face Rinka. She shook her beloved’s hand off her own and proceeded to open the trap door. “I swear I’ll be back.”

“Miharu you can’t-“

Exasperatedly, Miharu muttered, barely audible, but enough for Rinka to hear. “You’ll just get in the way. Just stay here.”

As expected, it hit Rinka right in the heart, causing her to fall back, clearly hurt. Gritting her teeth, Miharu clenched onto her MP5 as her hands trembled. She slightly lifted the trap door, making sure there weren’t any Reunion members as she exited. Without looking back, she murmured. “Sorry.”

After emerging from the basement, she quickly rolled the carpet leaning against a shelf, covering the door dividing herself and Rinka. After finishing setting up the room, she deeply inhaled, holding her breath as she turned the handle. It would be an understatement to call the world outside hell, but it’s not as if Miharu’s never experienced it before. Before stepping out, she whispered to herself. “ Rinka…Thank you for staying by my side... I love you.”


End file.
